Shadows in the Stars Book Two, Ripples in the Lake
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: Since the prophecy was revealed, it seems like nothing else can go wrong, until another prophecy strikes, hitting Dragonclaw hardest the most. Can he keep his cool long enough, or will he finally give in? And who is this mysterious stranger in the woods?
1. Prologue

**Book Two, here I go! Here's your prologue, readers. Hope you like! Review saying if you do or don't, why or whatever. I just am saying I accept reviews. Oh, and you might want to read Book One first…Just saying…;)**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to start off a perfectly good story with a disclaimer. Whatever. Anything you saw in the Warriors series here, it 'tis not mine.**

* * *

><p>Dragonclaw's fur pricked as he stared angrily at the cat in front of him. His fur bristled slightly as the tabby cat slowly padded in front of him, taking his time in placing his large paws.<p>

"Greetings, Dragonclaw," Tigerstar purred, a small smirk playing on his face. "I see you've decided to join me _once again_," Tigerstar's smirk grew wider as he saw Dragonclaw flinch at his words. Gritting his teeth, Dragonclaw managed to get out a reply.

"Look, Tigerstar, I'm only here because I have to be. I don't like you, and I don't want to be trained to be like you," Dragonclaw ground his claws into the cold ground as Tigerstar continued to give him a cocky grin, which only broadened at Dragonclaw's words. He felt power stirring up inside him, but Dragonclaw continued to dig his claws deeper into the empty soil until it stopped. _No. Not here. Tigerstar can't find out now._

"Find out what?" Tigerstar purred, his long claws sliding in and out. Cocking his head, Tigerstar flicked his tail. "I like you, Dragonclaw. When the world is mine, your death shall be quick and painless." His amber eyes searched the dark ginger cat in front of him, and deciding his words had the desired effect, Tigerstar stepped back and melted into the shadows. Dragonclaw glanced away, his eyes shut tightly.

"I will never be like you, Tigerstar," Dragonclaw whispered, "never. I don't care what the prophecy says," Dragonclaw took his claws out of the ground, picking the dirt out from between his claws. "I won't be like you, and you can't make me."

* * *

><p>Bluestar sighed, sweeping her tail around. "Poor cat," Bluestar flicked her ear upon hearing another cat approach, but otherwise paid no attention.<p>

"Anyone who thinks siding with Tigerstar is an idiot and does not deserve Starclan's sympathy," Yellowfang spat, her gnarly gray fur puffing up. Darting Bluestar a side glance, Yellowfang hissed, "You should know better than anyone."

Bluestar bristled, turning to glare at the sharp-tongued she-cat who had once been her medicine cat. Flashing her teeth into a snarl, Bluestar hissed, "Shut up, Yellowfang. Who had kits with that Raggedstar and made Brokentail, anyway?"

Yellowfang frowned, letting out a low growl from within her throat. "I got rid of him, didn't I?" Yellowfang rasped, her throat slightly cracking with emotion. "That's what counts. Starclan had already punished me enough."

The two stared at each other in silence, and each noted their bond with a slight nod. Spottedleaf watched far off, amused. Padding up she mewed, "All that has been through and done. Now we have other cats to think about. For one, there's Dragonclaw," Spottedleaf used her head to gesture to the viewing pool, "and the others include Firestar, Briarlight, Jayfeather, and-"

"No," Bluestar murmured. "Do not speak that name here." She glanced over to the far off Dark Forest border, and Spottedleaf nodded, understanding.

"I know, Bluestar," Spottedleaf touched her tail tip to Bluestar's shoulder. "But we need to help them. Dragonclaw is in the Place of No Stars, thinking he has no choice, Briarlight's-conflicted, Jayfeather knows things he shouldn't, and Firestar-" Spottedleaf chocked up, and this time Bluestar comforted the pretty she-cat.

"It's okay, Spottedleaf. But you're right, we have other things to think about." Bluestar darted a look at Yellowfang. "You forgot to mention Cinderheart, though. Now that Yellowfang has burdened her with this knowledge and-"

"It's not my fault!" Yellowfang snapped, slightly embarrassed. "I truly believed it was the right thing."

"Yes," Spottedleaf replied dryly, "we all know what you thought was the right thing, Yellowfang. But I was right, and so was Leafpool when she spoke to Jayfeather. You just had to enter his thoughts, didn't you?"

Yellowfang bristled, but before she could reply, Bluestar stepped in between the two, cutting them off. "Please," she mewed, "look at the pool."

Spottedleaf and Yellowfang but unwillingly looked, but not after sending each other a glare. Suddenly they gasped.

"This is not good," Spottedleaf murmured, "not good at all…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. And sorry if the Starclan part doesn't make much sense to you, but you had to read the Forgotten Warrior to know, you know?<strong>

**~Dragonclaw11**


	2. Rogue or Loner?

**Remember, people, I need cats! Send in Clan cats-any clan. Do Skyclan-Starclan-The Dark Forest! Please. Just send in cats. Oh, you might as well do the tribe while you're at it. **

**I wrote this chapter a while ago as Chapter 23 for my first Book in STS. I forgot to add it in, but tell me how you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Claw and Midnight. That is all. And my idea-I own my idea. And my reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" Cats spat in disbelief as the large black tom was led into the clearing. "Is that a rogue?" Fur bristled as Firestar came down from Highledge, coming to a stop in front of the non-clan cat.<p>

"Who are you?" With a swish of his tail, Firestar silenced Thunderclan. The queens pushed Cherrykit and Molekit back toward the den. Cherrykit peeked over excitedly while Poppyfrost scolded her. The elders watched, appearing lazy, but you could see by the fidgeting they were as unhappy about this visitor as everyone else.

"Claw," He replied coolly, his green eyes boring into the green ones of the Thunderclan leader. "I'm Claw, and my sister, Midnight, is waiting at the edge of these pleasant grounds."

Cloudtail let out a low growl, curling his lip up. "I say we attack!" he snarled, his fur fluffed up. Claw gave him an amused look, but said nothing.

"Quiet, Cloudtail," Firestar focused to the loner in front of him, narrowing his eyes. "You're Claw? What do you consider yourself, Claw? Do you live with Twolegs, or housefolk as you might say?"

"No, but you did," Claw turned his nose up at the surprised gasps of Thunderclan. Even the kits understood this situation, eyes wide with fear as they stared at their leader. Sandstorm's fur bristled, and Graystripe stepped forward. Firestar swept his tail, calling them back.

"How did you know that?" Firestar eyed Claw with interest, but the cheeky black tom shook his head.

"I also know Cloudtail did, too. I'm a loner, by the way," Sitting down, Claw curled his tail neatly around his paws. Firestar watched him with surprise.

"How do you know our clan terms?"

Claw cocked his head. "Doesn't everybody? I know a lot about all of you," Sweeping his gaze over the cats he said, "Sandstorm, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Mousefur, Millie, Spiderleg," Claw paused. "And those are only a few."

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Everyone turned, surprised, as Jayfeather padded forward to meet the loner. "Who told you? Was it Sol?"

Claw watched him, confusion dotting his eyes. "A cat told me. I don't know a Sol," Claw was about to speak again before Berrynose gave a snort.

"Who else could've told you? A bird?" Berrynose puffed out his chest as warriors snickered around him, but Claw watched with calm eyes.

"I do not know a Sol," Claw continued, "all I know it was a cat. Tomcat or she-cat, I could not tell you. The cat was hidden. I only knew it was a cat because it spoke like one," Claw turned his focus back onto Jayfeather. "Are you the medicine cat?"

"Are you sure it was a cat?" Jayfeather pressed, ignoring his question. "Maybe it was a badger."

Claw snorted, his whiskers quivering with amusement. "What good have badgers done any animal? Badgers are worthless creatures, besides, why would a badger know how to speak to cats?" Brambleclaw exchanged a look with Squirrelflight, and Claw felt a pang. _What? Did I say something wrong?_ But all doubts were erased as Jayfeather answered.

"Badgers have done no good, true. Now what do you want with us?"

"Why are you asking me?" Claw inquired. "Shouldn't the clan leader, warrior, or deputy be asking instead of the sharp-tongued medicine cat? I'm surprised, Jayfeather, that you even approached me. Can't you see I stand much taller over you?" Jayfeather looked away, and Claw felt another tug at his heart. _What did I do?_

"Jayfeather's blind, you idiot," Moonblaze snarled, raising her hackles. "Now answer his question before we give you a lesson!" Claw turned to look at Firestar, and to his surprise, the ginger cat nodded.

_These cats are serious, _Claw realized as his eyes swept over them all. _Even the kits! These cats are no joke as that cat made them out to be. How am I supposed to overcome them? These are fierce cats. They're no joke, _Claw blinked, choosing his words carefully. "I'd like to join Thunderclan," he said finally, "and I want to bring my sister along with me."

* * *

><p>Ivypaw hissed, picking bracken out of her fur. <em>Why do I have to share a den with those cats? They're old enough to be warriors! <em>It was true. When Claw and Midnight had first come, they had asked to join. Firestar made them sleep outside while he thought about it. Finally, he agreed the let them stay, but they needed to learn clan techniques, so he pushed them into becoming apprentices. _Claw just _had _to be all for it, _Ivypaw thought bitterly. _Claw just had to insist to use the apprentices' den, too!_

"Are you okay, Ivypaw?" Ivypaw blinked, now just realizing Blossomfall had made her way in front of her, and was looking at her, concerned. "Ivypaw?" Ivypaw watched her, stunned.

"I'm fine!" Ivypaw snapped. Then in a lower voice she added, "are you sure Hawkfrost would appreciate such behavior? Showing concern for a clanmate?" Blossomfall froze for a moment before dipping her head and hurrying off. Ivypaw twitched the tip of her tail, her eyes narrowed.

_I can't believe I still need to spy for The Three. _Shaking her fur, Ivypaw stood up and padded over to her temporary mentor, Hazeltail.

"Where are we going today?" Hazeltail glanced down, surprised. She was in deep conversation with Berrynose, and was surprised as Ivypaw spoke up. "Hello?" Ivypaw flicked her ear in annoyance. Cinderheart was much better than this, always having something ready for her anxious apprentice.

Hazeltail narrowed her blue eyes at Ivypaw, using her tail to flick her ear. "Show some respect for a warrior," Hazeltail stared down at Ivypaw, who frowned back. _Stupid kittypet, _Ivypaw's pelt prickled. Hazeltail was not a kittypet, even though she wasn't from the clans. She was from the barn, along with Mousewhisker and Berrynose. Her mother was Daisy, who had left the barn to escape from the Twolegs, in fear that they would steal her kits. Their father, Smoky, stayed, and since then they had been raised in the clan, given clan names such as 'kit' and 'paw'. "…Ivypaw!" Hazeltail's mew pulled Ivypaw back into reality, and Ivypaw once again narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

Hazeltail flicked her tail irritably. "I _said _the patrol we should've gone on just left, and Midnight and Claw are already sparring, so you can't do that. Go check the elders for ticks," Ivypaw gaped at the gray white she-cat. "Now!" Turning around, Ivypaw dashed off to the safety of the medicine cat den, not stopping until she was inside.

"I wonder how Blossomfall dealt with her," Ivypaw mewed aloud then murmured, "no wonder she's in the Dark Forest."

"Reasons for Blossomfall being in the Dark Forest have nothing to do with Hazeltail, I can assure you," Ivypaw spun around to see Jayfeather sitting there calmly, his sightless eyes unblinking. "Blossomfall has private reasons of her own for visiting. Just like you do," Turning around, Jayfeather walked back to his stack of herbs. As if he knew Ivypaw was watching him, Jayfeather flicked his ear and motion toward the nests next to the pool.

"Cinderheart!" Rushing up to her former mentor, Ivypaw nuzzled her. Cinderheart watched her with equal warmth, giving her a lick between the ears.

"Hello, Ivypaw," Cinderheart's eyes glowed as she watched her apprentice. "I was wondering when you would come to visit me." Ivypaw's fur prickled with guilt, and she looked down. _It's true, _she mourned, _I should've been there for Cinderheart instead of moping around._ Ivypaw was saved from her embarrassment by Briarlight who was sitting in the nest beside Cinderheart.

Briarlight's eyes twinkled as she mewed, "Don't blame Ivypaw, Cinderheart. Lionblaze has been crowding the den ever since you've gotten here. It's no surprise to _me _that Ivypaw couldn't get in here with Lionblaze's heavy frame," Ivypaw gave Briarlight a look of gratitude, purring her amusement. Cinderheart smiled, but didn't hesitate to defend her mate.

"He cares about me," she argued. "What's wrong with that? It's no different than Graystripe and Mille, Brackenfur and Sorreltail or-" Cinderheart paused for a moment. "-Dovewing and Tigerheart."

Ivypaw immediately bristled at the mention of her sister and Tigerheart's name, and her claws slid out. Frowning, Ivypaw turned abruptly. "Sorry, but I need to go," Ivypaw strained herself trying to sound apologetic. "Hazeltail told me to check the elders for ticks." Watching her with sad eyes, Cinderheart nodded. Turning around, Ivypaw sped for the exit before she was suddenly blocked by Jayfeather.

"_Beware of the twisted Ivy that will branch into different directions. One stem will spoil, the other will thrive," _Ivypaw stopped and pricked her ears to listen to the ominous words Jayfeather had uttered. It was about her; that was clear. But what did it mean by branching off into different directions? Pushing the thought away, Ivypaw scrambled past Jayfeather and into the clearing. Glancing back, Ivypaw knew she could go back and gather moss.

_No-best if I gather it in the forest, _scurrying away, Ivypaw led herself into the forest, trekking the familiar path to where the moss grew. _'Branch into different directions'? Is Jayfeather mad? Does he mean the Dark Forest and Starclan? Because I'm Starclan, through and through, _Ivypaw paused. She was doing this for Starclan…right? Pushing that thought away, Ivypaw sped up to where the moss was being gathered. Blinded by emotion, she was surprised when she ran into cat fur.

"Sorry," a deep voice mewed, and Ivypaw looked up, startled, to stare into the emerald eyes of Claw. "I didn't see you there," Claw's eyes watched her carefully as Ivypaw scrambled up. The black tom loomed over her, his face expressionless.

"I-I-"

"Leave her alone, Claw," Midnight slithered out from behind her brother, staring with concern at Ivypaw. "Dovepaw? Are you okay?"

Ivypaw growled, all traces of fear forgotten. "It's _Ivypaw_!"

"Sorry," Midnight apologized, "you look just like your sister."

"Yeah, well," Ivypaw marched past the two, not bothering to correct the fact that Dovewing was a warrior, not an apprentice. Claw watched her curiously while Midnight watched with concern. The two siblings were very different in their views of life.

"I thought her name was Dovewing," Ivypaw stopped in her tracks as Claw's cool mew came from behind. "She's a warrior, isn't she? Why aren't you? You _are _sisters-right?"

Ivypaw grit her teeth, not turning around. Instead she reached out her claws which had been digging in the dirt and swiftly grabbed some moss, putting it in a pile by her side. "Yes, we are sisters," Ivypaw forced herself to sounds casual. "I should be a warrior with her, but my mentor was hurt badly in a fight. I have a new one now."

"Do you like Hazeltail? I think she's darling, don't you?"

Ivypaw resisted the urge to rake her claws through his dark pelt. Instead she mewed, "She's okay. Hey, shouldn't you be warriors too? Oh, yeah, I forgot-you're new." Ivypaw let a slow smile leak onto her face, aware that Claw and Midnight's eyes were boring into her back. "Hey, why aren't you practicing you battle moves? If I know anything about my clan, I would know that Dragonclaw and Mousewhisker would be impatient."

Dragonclaw had been chosen to mentor Claw, and Mousewhisker Midnight. Firestar had been careful to choose cats that had not objected to Claw and Midnight in the clan, which was hard to find. Dragonclaw and Mousewhisker were ideal, because both were not clanborn.

"They know where we are," Ivypaw was surprised to find that the casual mew had come from Midnight. "They sent us over here to learn how to check the elders' ticks and get moss."

Ivypaw chose now to turn around. "I don't see any moss," Ivypaw retorted. And it was true. The only moss around was the moss growing at the base of the tree, and the moss Ivypaw had plucked up.

"We're still working on it," Midnight admitted. "Will you show us?"

Ivypaw watched them carefully, but Midnight and Claw seemed to show genuine interest. Finally, she gave in. "Alright," turning around, Ivypaw beckoned them. "First, unsheathe your claws."

"No, Ivypaw," Ivypaw was not surprised to find the sarcastic mew came from Claw. "I think we use our teeth."

"Well, you don't," Ivypaw replied, deciding to ignore Claw from now on. "If you do, you would only get moss stuck in it." Claw snorted, but let Ivypaw continue. "Now, reach them out as far as you can and delicately pluck the moss. Be careful not to get bracken or leaves stuck in it," she added, "it's an apprentice's first mistake." Claw eyed her warily, picking up the moss with his claws and lying it down beside him. Ivypaw let out a meow of amusement as some got stuck to his claws. Claw let out a low growl, fiercely trying to get it off.

"Like this?" Midnight gestured with her tail to the small pile next to her.

Ivypaw nodded, satisfied. "Yes, exactly like that. Midnight, would you mind helping your brother? He's trying to use his teeth to get the moss wedged out from between his paw. I don't think that will work. Here, Claw, let me," Sliding over, Ivypaw gently gripped the moss, pulling it out and spitting it onto his pile.

Claw glanced at her. "I thought you said we don't use teeth?"

"New apprentices don't," Ivypaw mewed. She knew she was going to have fun with them. Who cares how they knew about the clans? It only mattered that they never learned about moss picking-Ivypaw felt a twinge of pride that she knew something they didn't. "Now come on, keep doing it until you have a sizable pile. Then I'll show you how to carry it back to camp."

"I don't suppose we carry it on our mouth, do we?" Claw's taunting mew stopped when Ivypaw replied,

"Yes, you do. Now hurry up, the elders are getting twitchy."

Ivypaw smiled as Claw startled to grumble, but stopped when he saw how much moss his sister had gathered. Ivypaw sat and watched them with interest, occasionally correcting a flaw. _I wonder if Tigerstar knows about these cats, or Hawkfrost or Thistleclaw, _Ivypaw glanced at Claw. _He seems like the Dark Forest type. I'll have to look out for him in my dreams, _Her gaze flicked away from him, resting on the smaller she-cat beside him. _I wonder about her. She's a hard worker, and a fast learner. But she strikes me as a shy, scaredy-cat. _Oh well, Ivypaw sighed. Only time will tell. But time was running out. Soon the Dark Forest would begin the battle, and no cat may be left.

_Hurry up, Tigerstar, _Ivypaw silently urged in her head as she reached over to help Midnight, _Please do this battle soon while I'm ready._

* * *

><p><strong>Claw and Midnight, based off my own two cats; Midnight is shy and scared, while Scratchy (Claw) is very headstrong and not afraid to approach anyone. <strong>

*****SPOILER ALERT*****

**Claw and Midnight are important, in a way. In this Book, you may ask? This Book is just beginning...**

**Ah, yes, and I'm including a special POV.**

******SPOILER OVER******

**Anyway, tell me about your pets, or whatever you want to. But if you do that, you must find a way to wedge how well my story/chapter is in there. ;) Review!**

**~D**


	3. Talk

**I know it's been a _really _long time, and you probably thought I wasn't going to continue or whatever, but that isn't the case. I am terribly sorry about this...I will now try to update once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>"Lionblaze, can I talk to you?"<p>

Lionblaze glanced up to see Cinderheart standing there, shifting on her paws. She flicked her ear nervously.

Lionblaze swallowed the shrew. Swiping his tongue across his jaws, Lionblaze replied, "Sure." Standing up, he arched his back into a stretch. He blinked at his mate. "Are you okay?"

Cinderheart jumped slightly. "Let's talk in private."

Lionblaze frowned. "You didn't answer my-" but he cut off. Cinderheart had already spun around and began to pad quickly over to the thorn tunnel. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, but followed the gray she-cat into the forest.

As Lionblaze followed Cinderheart through the trees, he pulled back his ears. Usually, the sounds of the forest were comforting, but with Cinderheart acting so reckless, they were annoying, filling his ears and making it hard to hear. Lionblaze almost tripped over a large stick.

"Well?" Lionblaze asked when Cinderheart finally stopped. He glanced around and blinked in acknowledgement of the place, but said nothing. Cinderheart had taken him to the clearing where he had met Icecloud all those moons ago.

Cinderheart swept her tail around, looking anxious. Lionblaze sat down across from her, neatly curling his tail around his paws. He waited patiently before Cinderheart suddenly blurted, "I think we should stop."

Lionblaze immediately tensed. "Stop what?"

"Meeting, you know…" Cinderheart gestured weakly around. "…being with each other."

Lionblaze leapt to his paws. "What, why?"

Cinderheart didn't say anything.

"Was it something I did?" Lionblaze pressed. "It's not the destiny thing again, is it?"

Cinderheart cast her gaze down. "No," she replied. She took a step back. "This wasn't a good idea."

"What, telling me we shouldn't be mates?" Lionblaze muttered wryly. He let out a snort. "I agree."

"No, Lionblaze," Cinderheart looked confused.

"What, then?"

There was a pause. Somewhere deep in his mind, Lionblaze knew he was acting irrationally, but he pushed the thought away. He needed answers. Now.

"I-I-" Cinderheart sounded broken. "I can't tell you."

Lionblaze ground his claws into the ground and began pacing. "Does anyone else know?"

"Yes," Cinderheart said softly. She hesitated before saying, "Jayfeather."

"What?" Lionblaze hissed, feeling hurt. Why could she trust her brother with this, but not him? "Why him? He's a medicine cat, he's blind, and I never thought you to be friends! Jayfeather? Really?"

Cinderheart flinched, and her hackles rose. "Look, Lionblaze," Cinderheart spat out, "I have my reasons."

"But Jayfeather? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Cinderheart snapped. "It might have to do with the fact that he's a medicine cat, has a connection with Starclan, and he's much more caring than you!"

There was a tense silence. Lionblaze froze with shock. He looked at Cinderheart, but found nothing but coldness in her blue eyes. There was none of the regret Lionblaze had been hoping for.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Cinderheart growled. She glared at him, and Lionblaze took a step back. "I was going to ask if we could be friends, but I don't even know if that's what I want anymore." She turned. "Bye, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze made no movement or sound as he watched her stalk away. When she was far enough away, Lionblaze rolled his eyes. She cats.

_You're not thinking clearly, _said a voice in his head. _You were acting irrational, snappy, moody and rude. Go and apologize, ask for forgiveness. Being friends is better than nothing._

Lionblaze stubbornly ignored the voice. His thinking was fine, and Cinderheart was the snappy, moody, rude irrational one. It wasn't his fault that things got a little heated; she shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place.

"Well?"

Lionblaze glanced up, startled, from where he had been moodily picking into a squirrel. He immediately felt anger rise in him, and had to fight back a growl. Jayfeather stood over him, his icy blue eyes staring him down. _Traitor._

"Well?" Jayfeather repeated again when Lionblaze didn't answer. Lionblaze paused for a moment.

"Well, what?" his voice came out sounding rougher than he meant it to, but that was fine. Stupid Jayfeather.

"I know something's wrong," Jayfeather prodded. "You came back from your walk with Cinderheart, and you seemed angry and upset. I know Cinderheart went to cry in her den, because Brakenfur told me."

"What?" Lionblaze was unable to mask his surprise. He knew he'd been a little harsh, but…now he was starting to wonder how much.

Jayfeather sneered at him. "Yes," Jayfeather hissed, "so I would like to know, what did you do?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're my brother," Jayfeather replied simply, but didn't say any more. Lionblaze let out a low growl.

"If you must know, Cinderheart led me out into the forest to break up with me."

Lionblaze glanced back down and messily tore off a piece of squirrel. For a moment Lionblaze wondered if Jayfeather was still there; there was silence.

"I'm running out of comfrey." Jayfeather's voice startled him. "I need a warrior to come with me. Will you?"

Lionblaze looked up. "Wha-?" he began, but cut off. He knew what Jayfeather was doing; in case any cat was eavesdropping and noticed them walking into the forest, they would assume they were going for a casual stroll for herbs. "Alright," Lionblaze cast a glance at the half-finished squirrel. "I'm not hungry, anyway."

Pushing it to the side, he stood up and hurried to follow Jayfeather. The two brothers set off at a casual place; if Lionblaze sensed correctly, it seemed Jayfeather was heading over toward the abandoned Twoleg place.

"I'm going to check on the catmint," Jayfeather explained as if he knew what Lionblaze was thinking, which, Lionblaze reflected, he probably did. Once again he cursed his brother.

"Okay," Lionblaze had to stop short; Jayfeather had paused back abruptly. "Are you going to tell me what this is about or what?"

"Er, I guess," Lionblaze quickened his pace to stand next to his brother, who had resumed walking. "But, er," Lionblaze searched for an excuse to delay the inevitable, "I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning would be a nice place to start." Lionblaze had to hold back a grin. Jayfeather and his wry humor.

"Right," Lionblaze swallowed. "It started with Cinderheart asking for us to talk. She wanted to speak privately. I followed her into the forest and to a clearing, where Cinderheart stopped. She told me we should stop seeing each other." Lionblaze swallowed. "I got mad at her, and I might've acted…rash. We began to yell, because she wouldn't tell me why. I asked her if anyone else knew-" Lionblaze chanced a side glance at Jayfeather, but his face remained impassive, "-and she said you. I got mad that you knew and I didn't and…" Lionblaze shrugged, "here we are."

There was silence for a moment. "So you mean to tell me," Jayfeather's voice was calm and slow, "that Cinderheart said you needed to stop seeing each other, and without even knowing why, you began to yell. And finally, after all your yelling, _that _is when you ask her why."

Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, and?"

"You mouse brain!" Jayfeather cried. "Of course she won't tell you! Even if she could, which she _can't_, do you really think she'll want to tell you after all your psychotic yelling?" Lionblaze stepped back, his fur prickling.

"You're making it sound worse than it was," Lionblaze protested. Jayfeather turned his blind, angry gaze on his brother.

"Am I? Am I really? Dovewing's not the only cat with ears, you know," Jayfeather snapped. Distantly, Lionblaze remembered Jayfeather had had the best senses in the clan-besides eyesight-before Dovewing had come. "I followed you, badger brain!" Lionblaze twitched his whiskers. That was going a bit far. Unless he was talking about Midnight, which Lionblaze seriously doubted he was. "I heard all your yelling." Jayfeather curled his lip. "'He's blind'!" Jayfeather mimicked. "'Jayfeather? Really?'"

Lionblaze shifted his paws and hung his head. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry," Lionblaze said quietly. "I know my behavior was inappropriate, but…"

Lionblaze trailed off, but Jayfeather seemed to understand. He touched his tail to the ginger warrior's shoulder. "You're such a fox heart, Lionblaze," Jayfeather said softly. "Beware of the consequences of your actions." Before Lionblaze could say anything else, Jayfeather had turned and disappeared in the ferns. Lionblaze scratched his claws across the ground, frustrated.

_I hate my life._

* * *

><p><strong>I know there's usually a spoiler here, but I'm going to let everything remain a surprise for now. ^.^<strong>

**~D**_  
><em>


End file.
